Terra of Privit Drive
by green waters
Summary: Terra OC is a witch that moves to Privit Drive, across the street from the Dursley's. What will happen? Will she eventually help Harry get the Horcruxes? R&R. Slight AU. Post HBP though at first it doesn't quite seem like it. CH 9 UP!
1. The Prolouge

A/N This id ny firsr ff ans I an a horiele spelew ad gamef

(Kidding!)

This is my first ff and I hope you like it! R+R!

This is from Elisabeth noble, she wrote ch. 1-4

Disclaimer: I literally don't own anything 50 to J.K. 50 to Elisabeth noble :( After chapter 5, the plot will be mine!

Green Waters

-----------------------------------

Prologue (3 years before it all begins)

Narrative/Normal POV

Thirteen year old Terra slinked through the dark alleys. She was following a tall silver-haired man.

He had on purple robes that were decorated with constellations and phases of the moon. Upon his crooked nose was a pair of half-moon spectacles. His long silver beard was tucked into his over-sized belt and he walked quickly with powerful and purposeful strides.

She followed quietly, scampering behind him in the shadows. Her brown hair tied up in a ponytail swished around her head. As her sharp eyes followed the man's every movement she hid behind whatever was available.

She was almost positive the man had no idea she was there. That was until he suddenly stopped, turned around, and said in a bemused voice, "You may come out now."

Terra gathered her wits and boldly stepped out from behind the corner of a building to face the old man. Standing under a streetlamp she could see his distinguished features that came with old age and her black clothing seemed to yearn for the shadows once more.

Standing tall she was about 2/3 his height. Still she then asked in determined and steady voice, "Who are you?" Inside she was shaking in anticipation and was clinging to her last threads of hope.

He chuckled lightly and said, "Well I was hoping you would know seeing as you are following me. Not to mention the fact that you were more than likely sent by the Minister of Magic." As he said this his thoughts strayed to the pompous Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

Then his curiosity turned his attention back to the young girl.

As soon as Terra had heard him say that her face broke into a smile and she started jumping laughing and squealing in excitement. She was ecstatic because her biggest wish came true.

She spoke aloud to herself quickly with much enthusiasm, "I knew it! It's real! He really is him! That means that it's all true! I knew it all along!"

Her face shining with hope and amazement she asked him in a hurried rush, "Are you Albus Dumbledore? Is there really a Harry Potter? How is Sirius? Can I meet him? Oh, and I want to meet Ron, Hermione, and Remus too. Plus, I really want to go to Hogwarts, if there is such a place. Is it really as magnificent as it says in the books? So far they only go to Harry's third year. You have to tell me everything!" Her face glowing in the dim light she awaited his answers.

Dumbledore on the other hand stared in mounting shock at the young girl. He then asked in a patronizing voice that barely concealed his alarm, "How do you know all of this?"

Terra laughed before realizing he was serious. Then she muttered sheepishly, "From all of the Harry Potter books." Dumbledore's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

"You know, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and the new one Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban though there is supposed to be four more."

Dumbledore mumbled to himself in hurried anxious whispers, "But...But that means…all muggles…they know…who would've…oh dear…this puts us in a sticky situation." Dumbledore paused for a moment, then turned to the young girl and asked sharply, "What is your name?"

"Terra," she muttered meekly.

Dumbledore nodded and added in a softer tone of voice, "Well as you probably guessed I am Albus Dumbledore." Her eyes lit up at this fact but he continued, "Now then, Terra you said your name was?" She nodded quickly.

"Well we have a lot to talk about. I have some questions about these books and I am sure you have questions for me as well. Am I correct?" She nodded again. "Hmmm…"Dumbledore mused aloud obviously pondering something.

More in control of herself and her emotions than before she interrupted him timidly, "Sir…Is Harry Potter real? Is there really a Lord Voldemort?"

He was caught by surprise at the question and the fact that she said Voldemort's name without so much as a flinch so he answered truthfully, "Yes they are as real as you or I. Harry right now is at Hogwarts seeing as it is May 22nd and Voldemort is currently in hiding. His whereabouts are unknown."

Her eyes opened wider in shock before she exclaimed, "Wow! Can I go to Hogwarts?"

He sighed heavily not wanting to upset the young girl. As he did this he quickly reached out with his senses to see if she was at all magical. What he found surprised him even more so than the discovery of the books. It seemed that Terra was an extremely powerful witch, even if she didn't know it yet.

If she were taught correctly she could have powers that rivaled the Dark Lord's and his own. He decided quickly on his answer knowing it would be for the best, "No," Her face fell. He quickly added, "I'm sorry. You see I was hoping to personally train you Ms…"

"Ms. Galiseo." She was in complete shock so it came out a whisper. She collected herself and said in a more audible and excited voice, "Ms. Galiseo. And do you really mean it? Will you really train me?"

He smiled as his eyes twinkled and danced in the moonlight. He replied with a chuckle in his voice, "Yes, I will. But first we have much to talk about Terra. Now if you would just hold onto my arm we will apparate to Hogs Meade. Then walk from there to Hogwarts. I believe in my office we will be able to talk freely. Also then we have no chance of being overheard there."

So Terra scampered forward, excitement running through every part of her body and mind. She clutched Dumbledore's arm and her last thought before apparating was 'I am going to be a part of the magical world. I must be the luckiest muggle girl alive.'

Yet her appearance in the wizarding world wouldn't be for another three years. During that time Dumbledore would train her in ancient and powerful magic that sometimes only she could do. She would surpass him in powers and would harden her heart to become a ruthless fighter.

She would become a power so great that only one wizard could be greater. Yet it fell onto her shoulders to train him. After all, who else could?

**He, he, sorry it's short!**

**GW**


	2. The Move

**No reviews humph R+R**

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Narrative/Normal POV

A tall, slim brunette stood in front of number six Privet Drive. She was staring at the house in front of her thoughtfully.

She had wavy, light brown hair that went just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that seemed to have a golden burst in the middle. At around 5'8" she was reasonably tall. Her delicate features were lined with small smile lines and dimples.

She continued to stand there for a couple of minutes before shaking her head as if to chase away a silly thought. Then picking up her suitcase, she walked carefully to the front door and cautiously let herself in.

After she had tip-toed inside, always on the look-out for people, a long drawn-out sigh of relief escaped from her lips. The spell had worked.

Then, in a more dreary and down-hearted fashion, she glanced at a crumpled slip of paper in her hand. It read:

**T.G.**

**The time has come. **

**A.D. **

She sighed again, but this time remorsefully as her breath wavered and a single tear landed on the parchment. She quickly tried to stop the onslaught of thoughts that rushed through her head after her glance at the paper.

Composing herself she ended up calling out quite suddenly, "Fawkes! I've made it."

Abruptly a magnificent phoenix with red and gold plumage appeared on her shoulder and gave out a cry. She turned and nodded to the bird as a slight smile appeared on her sad, tear-streaked face, then she started up the stairs.

After all the time had come from which chaos would ensue and would be at everyone's door. Yet nothing could get in the way of her mission. It was the least she could do for her late friend Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter was a very special boy. He was the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, and most importantly a wizard. As of now he was sitting dejectedly in his bedroom by himself.

His usually sparkling emerald eyes were dull and iced with anger, sadness, and knowledge. His dark hair was more unruly than normal and his face was pale.

Only a single lightning bolt shaped scar above his right eyebrow stood out. His scar was one of his most distinguishing features. In fact, it was this very scar that made him famous in the wizarding world. This was because it was a mark of a dark curse.

It had been meant to kill him when he was a one year old but had rebounded upon its caster and had nearly taken the life of the Dark Lord.

So it's no wonder why Harry had a shadow of a frown on his immobile face today. This was because, at the moment, he was thinking of many important things.

The thoughts mainly consisted of the prophecy, Dumbledore, the Order, and his two best friends. Of course the reason his thoughts remained there was because of the Dark Lord.

The prophecy was a great burden to him. In a nutshell it said he was the only wizard who could defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort, or that he would have to die trying. He had come close to doing this many times but now the war had started and his job had to be finished quicker.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of his time, was also on his mind. He had been helping Harry on the path to defeat Voldemort. Yet only a few months earlier Severus Snape, Voldemort's assassin, the biggest (fill in swear word of choice) in the entire galaxy had killed him, with the Avada Kedavra curse.

That very same killing curse had been used on Harry when he was one. Yet that time it had come from Voldemort's wand.

Still Professor Dumbledore had been Harry's mentor and trainer for the past six years. He had been preparing him for the final battle that would decide his destiny.

Now he was dead and he had left behind two very important things: The Order of the Phoenix, a secret group that fought desperately against Voldemort, and Harry. They were left without his leadership and brilliant ideas. So Harry was feeling this lose quite heavily.

Also, the wizarding world itself was on the blink. Everyone was terrified because Dumbledore was supposed to be the most powerful light wizard and he had been killed by Voldemort's servant.

The cherry on top was the servant had been a teacher at Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore who had been headmaster. This feeling was continuing to increase. As every day news of more attacks came. Most wizards and witches were too scared to even leave their homes anymore.

Still even with the Order around trying to help him Harry could only trust Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends. As of now the two were gone for a week to help prepare for a wedding. Ron's brother, Bill Weasley was getting married to Fleur Delacour in two weeks time.

Also, in their spare time Ron and Hermione were going to buy spell books at Diagon Alley. Harry hoped that in this time they would also recognize their affection for one another.

Yet, once the three friends had attended the wedding they planned to leave to go in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Only if they destroyed the objects containing bits of his soul could Voldemort be destroyed.

Before they did this though they planned to study and learn more advanced magic from the books that they bought. Yet, Harry still felt as though this wouldn't be enough.

So, right now Harry was sitting and thinking on these procedures as he unconsciously watched his new neighbor move in.


	3. The Helper

REVIEW! It's the purpley-blue button. Only one review thanks anonymous person

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

First Person POV

"I am Terra Elizabeth Galiseo and I will not fail," I muttered this inaudibly under my breath about a hundred dozen times. I had to convince myself that my mission was a perfectly reasonable and easy task to do.

Yeah right. The mission was more than most grown-ups could handle and I was only 16. Yet Dumbledore believed in me and I had been planning this with him for the past three years.

I had trained and became cold-hearted and as emotionless as possible. It was the only way I could control the ancient magic in me. If I let my emotions take hold, well let's just say that disaster would be the understatement of the century. In fact that had happened before. So I had disciplined myself well.

I still remember how Dumbledore and I had met and how we kept in contact **(A/N- This memoir is the prologue.)**. It was through the books written by J.K. Rowling. You see she is a witch and has written "fantasy" books for muggles about Harry Potter.

The funny part is that wizards can't see the books and if they caught sight of them the stories would look like extremely boring books to them. Yet for some reason I could see them and that allowed me to get messages and information from Dumbledore undetected. It was a good plan.

Except my family, being muggles got killed by death-eaters during a raid of theirs. Yet that had been the only downside to being powerful, because at that time no one was allowed to know who I was.

So I had been forced to hide in my secret room under my family's old house during the attack. When it was over they were dead and the house was ruined. That was when I learned why I had to keep my powers in check.

Let's just say it's because my emotions had caused the fiercest storm of the century with lots of lightning, rain, and thunder.

I sighed in an exasperated way as I pulled out of my thoughts. I quickly made up my mind. I would just have to go talk with Harry. Maybe I'll save the truth for later. After all the shock will be big enough for him when a neighbor like mine self comes to talk to him about everyday things.

I giggled apprehensively as I thought up a plan. Now all I had to do was convince Mr. Vernon Dursley to let Harry come over and help me unpack. I laughed outright as I pictured him jumping for glee at the chance to rid himself of Mr. Potter for the day.

A smile still playing on my lips I pushed my brown hair out of my face and made for the door.

Narrative/Normal POV

Harry sat hidden behind the large hydrangea bush in the Dursley's front garden. He continually was telling himself that he was trying to listen to the news. That was a lie though he was mainly trying to stop the what-if questions and the thoughts rampaging in his head.

He now understood what Dumbledore meant when he had told Harry that a pensieve helped you sort your thoughts when you had too many. He sighed 'Dumbledore is dead' he scolded himself mentally. 'He can't help you anymore you have…'He was jolted out of his musings by a loud peppy voice.

"Hi there," A girl about his age looked down at him. He jumped to his feet one hand on his wand in his pocket. "My name is Terra. I'm your new neighbor." She stuck out her hand which he shook warily.

He was surprised though by what happened when he took her hand. The dull throbbing in his scar stopped and he suddenly felt oddly at peace. He felt like how he used to around Dumbledore.

Prodding him out of his thoughts the girl, Terra, asked, "Who are you?"

Now he pretty much knew she wasn't part of the wizarding world if she didn't recognize him. Still just to check he pushed aside his hair nonchalantly to see her reaction to his scar. Yet she seemed indifferent to it still waiting for him to answer. Finally he mumbled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

"Well it's nice to meet you too. You see Harry I am living by myself right next door, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to help me unpack. I would pay you too. Please, will you come over and help?" She lied convincingly to him in sweet voice.

'This is the only way she' thought nervously. 'I have to get him to my house even though all I would have to do is wave my hand and everything I own would fall into the place where I want it.' Still she kept on her innocent façade and awaited his answer.

"Ummm…sure I'll help. Let me ask my Aunt and Uncle," he said this as he walked to the door. "Do you want to come meet them?" he asked politely.

"Oh I would be delighted!" said Terra in a convincingly happy way but on the inside she was forming evil plots against his Uncle and Aunt.

After all, Dumbledore had practically told her to have fun with her powers when it came to Harry's relatives. Well actually she had to twist his words but all the same she would have fun.

She followed Harry inside and was as startled as Harry to see Dudley seemingly waiting there.

She smiled slightly and said, "I presume you must be Harry's cousin. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Terra. I am your new neighbor." As she said this she fought to keep a straight face because she was wondering whether Dudley understood her big words.

Her question was answered as Dudley looked frantically between Harry and Terra for a moment with a terrified expression before rushing off yelling, "Mummy! Daddy! He's brought in another one!"

Terra turned towards the sound of thundering footsteps quickly approaching and saw Mr. and Mrs. Dursley run into the front hall.

Petunia looked ashen except for her flushed cheeks. Vernon looked beyond livid with his face a mottled red and purple as he spat out, "Who are you?"

Terra put on a confused and hurt face as she said, "My name is Terra and I'm your new neighbor. What did your son mean by calling me another one? That is quite rude you know."

She drew a breath to go on but was cut off by Harry saying, "She is perfectly normal. I've never met her before."

Terra put on a curious expression to make his statement more real. She turned to the Dursley's "Would you please explain I am terribly confused."

At this she saw Mr. Dursley blanch as he realized his mistake.

Aunt Petunia took over, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We thought you were like Harry here for a moment from St. Brutus's School for Incurable Criminal Children. That's why Dudley was so nervous. You'll have to excuse that behavior. I am so sorry."

Terra put on her best relieved face and said, "Oh, okay. I thought you just hated neighbors. You see I came over wondering if I could borrow Harry for some housework and heavy-lifting. I have a bunch of heavy furniture and such that I need help moving around and into my house. I'm sure he'd be up to the job."

Vernon chose that moment to jump into the conversation, "Of course he'll help." Than added more menacingly with a sneer, "Won't you boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied shoulders sagging. He had hoped for a moment that this girl could be a possible friend while Ron and Hermione were away.

Once again though, he would be put to work. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least I'll be away from the Dursley's for a while.'

Terra took this as a good time to leave. She turned to the Dursley's and exclaimed, "Thank-you," before pushing Harry and herself out their front door and down the sidewalk to her house.

After all she still didn't want him to know she was a witch and the little surprise she had left behind in their dinner would clearly lead to that conclusion. Plus, where else would the worms have come from…?


	4. The Deatheaters

R+R I'm so sad sniff

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Narrative/Normal POV

Harry threw himself against the heavy bureau and it finally relented sliding into the corner. When it was shoved in just right he stopped and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

As much as he didn't want to admit it this heavy lifting, shoving, and such was really great as a workout to prepare for Voldemort. It helped him out in the physical strength department quite a lot.

At that moment Terra flounced into the room. She then proceeded to promptly burst into giggles at the sight of him.

She tried to cover them up by biting her bottom lip but when he gave her an exasperated look she lost her resolve. In-between a fresh fit of giggles she managed to gasp out, "Harry…dinner…you done?" Then she burst into a fresh peal.

Harry on the other hand was performing the same ritual he used to around Cho. He was cursing giggles and was desperately wishing they had never been invented.

All this time he was still blushing furiously. On top of the red in his face from straining against the bureau he resembled one of the Weasley's on a hot, sweaty, nasty day.

Yet Harry didn't mind Terra laughing at him. They had become fast friends and her humorous outlook on life helped him cope with everything that had been happening.

Even if she didn't know it, she had kept his mind off everything happening in the wizarding world. He was eternally grateful for this. In fact he had started to view her as a sister of sorts.

For the past three days he had been helping her move in. As he was working she would either help him or would cook huge meals that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. Yet because he enjoyed her company he had to act like he hated it here so that Uncle Vernon would send him back.

Finally Terra calmed herself enough to stop giggling, as Harry collected his thoughts and shook his head at her immature display. Then they both smiled at each other. This, for some unknown reason, sent Terra right back into her giggling state and Harry chuckled appreciatively at her humor.

He finally pulled her out of her stupor when he exclaimed, "Do you smell smoke or something burning?"

Casting him a worried glance Terra raced out of the room and down the hallway.

She jumped the bottom stair and burst into the kitchen just in time to save their dinner.

She shook her head gratefully. She was glad didn't have to use magic in secret again. Smiling Terra turned around and called out, "Dinner you lazy bum! Get a move on!"

The sound of footsteps thudding down the stairs reached Terra's ears as she set the table. When Harry entered the kitchen she shoved him to the sink to wash his grimy hands. He did so laughing appreciatively at her neat-freak habits that only applied to when they were eating and to the kitchen, itself.

Respectively they both sat down and dug into the green-bean casserole, sweet potato pie, steamed beets and roasted chicken. Between bites they talked about their day, the Dursley's and a large array of other things.

About halfway through dinner Terra started getting antsy. **(A/N –I love that word.)** She didn't quite know why but something didn't feel right. Only ticked off at the minor irritation she kept on her cool, carefree, happy façade.

Launching into the continued debate with Harry about the healing quality of the peanut butter bars she had made for desert yesterday and today she tried to refocus.

All of the sudden something in her snapped to attention. Not even bothering to scream out a long string of profanities she realized her magical barriers were reacting to some sort of dark magic. Instantaneously guessing what type of dark magic she knew that they were coming. It was the death eaters approaching, their dark marks emitting the magic.

Springing into action she turned from Harry and jumped up. She had to get to Fawkes. He could get Harry out of here, and to safety.

Ignoring Harry's calls asking her what she was doing she sprinted out of the room.

As soon as she called his name Fawkes appeared. She quickly told him with a hint of desperation in her voice, "You have to stay out of sight, but protect Harry from anything you can. Please protect him at all costs. The death eaters are coming. I have to go back inside. Be safe." The phoenix disappeared after nipping her finger gently leaving Terra feeling much more confidant and reassured.

She ran back inside and grabbed Harry who was seriously confused standing in the middle of the kitchen. She dragged him up the stairs and ran pushing him into the guest room nearest to the Dursley's house.

There she stopped and collected her breath from the mad dash. Then she prepared to explain as much as she could in approximately thirty seconds flat.

Harry didn't delay and started firing off questions, one after another. "Why are we here? What happened? Are you okay? Did I do something? Was there someone down there? Was there a bug? Why are we in this room? Is it safer? What should it be safe from?"

Terra raised her hand to stop him. Her face became set in a fierce way that clashed with her normally jovial personality. Yet it seemed to fit her in a way and at that moment Harry felt intimidated and in awe of his friend. Finally he stopped his voice trailing off in surprise from his revelation.

She spoke quickly in a hard voice that was sharp and made Harry's eyes grow wider, "Fawkes is here to protect you. Death eaters are coming. Stay here. I can get rid of them. Watch out the window if you want to. This is where the wards are the strongest. Be safe."

Suddenly a large 'crack' broke the silence from outside and Terra fled from the room to go meet the death eaters in the street.

Alas, she was leaving an extremely confused, very irate, nearly terrified, slightly pissed, and in major awe—from the intimidation—Harry, behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry 4 shortness


	5. The Battle

This is the first work of my own. Everything before this was Elisabeth Noble's. R+R! Still only two reviews, my heart is broken! How do you like my sob story? Let me guess, you don't care! I'll bother you with more if you don't review, and don't just skip them! Thanks Journey Beyond, my beta.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Terra POV  
I was scampering (A**/N **I love words that rhyme with hamper, camper, etc.) down to the death eaters in the street, when I realized that Harry wasn't going to stay in his bedroom while I fought, he would try to do anything he could to hamper Voldemort and the death eaters progress. I had read all of the Harry  
Potter books, and I had no doubt that he was coming along.

Narrator POV  
Harry was sitting in the guest room pondering whether to go out or not. After the initial shock of finding out Terra was a witch, he wanted to see if she  
could be trusted.

He had yet to see Fawkes, so he still didn't know what side she was on. Then he realized that if Snape was with the death eaters, he could get his revenge. That was all the motivation that he needed. He was going. Halfway down the stairs, he realized that Snape wouldn't be a part of a muggle raid. After killing Dumbledore, he would be extremely high in the ranks of death eaters. Still he was almost there, and he could at least find out what side Terra was on.

TPOV  
I had stupified, bound, and broke the wands of two death eaters, when Harry came out. He used his element of surprise, and a quick wand, to stun another death eater. Three death eaters were down, three still had to go. A quick levitation charm was used on my part, and one flying death eater knocked into another. I snapped their wands as Harry took down the last of them.

NPOV  
Petunia was in the kitchen feeding Duddikins his thirty-second serving of Bubbles and Squeak (**A/N** this was gotten from Google searching for a  
fattening English food), when she saw great flashes of light coming from outside. Thinking that a neighbor was setting off some fireworks, she went outside to tell them to cut it out, and saw Harry and that girl, her new neighbor, using magic against a couple of people in cloaks with masks on.

She immediately rushed inside to tell Vernon. When she found him she rasped, "Neighbor. Harry. MAGIC!" Then everything went black, Petunia had collapsed.

Vernon stared at his blacked out wife, in confusion. When he came to his senses, he rushed out to the street to find six people bound-up, and Harry with the neighbor. They were the only ones there. He was about to set them straight, when that girl whispered to Harry, Harry took hold of her elbow, and they disappeared in a crack.

TPOV  
After all of the death eaters were tied and bound-up; I looked around, to see if there were anymore hiding. The only thing that I saw was Harry's uncle. His vain vein throbbing just like it said it did in the books.

I quickly whispered to Harry, "Grab my elbow and brace yourself." He did as I said, and we apperated from the spot.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short! This is just the perfect place to leave off. My next one will be longer, I promise! Special Thanks to Journey Beyond, my Beta, and the person that inspired me to write!  
**_GW_**


	6. The Questioning

Chapter 6, like I said, it will be longer. That's also why it is late. Oh yeah, I am going to make longer chapter, but update less frequently, unless I get 20 more **_signed_** reviews from separate pen names telling me otherwise, then reviews telling me to continue doing so. Bon Appetite! (That's French for "have a nice meal!" Don't ask me why I put that there, ever, please!) Sorry last chapter changed POV so much; I had to in order to keep the plot I wanted. The rest won't! Thanks Lady Alyce1 for the wonderful review!

NPOV

Harry felt the now familiar and uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. He appeared moments later at Hogsmeade station. A soft voice to his right whispered, "We can't stay here for long." He immediately recognized it, in his panicked state, as Terra's.

The two walked quickly down the road to the Three Broomsticks, to find it bursting with deafening yells and thunderous people. Terra quietly and unobtrusively led Harry to the bar, where a flustered Madame Rosmerta stood, and requested a room with two beds.

After getting the keys and passage to the room, the duo relaxed from their long, tiring day. They both had gotten changed tiredly, (Terra conjured up some clothes, because Harry still had seventeen days until he was seventeen). The ideal moment for Harry to begin to ask Terra some necessary questions arose. Harry started firing them off at as quick a speed as he came up with them.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"If you're a witch why didn't you recognize me? Practically everyone can recognize me a mile off in this world."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Only Voldemort is able to kill me. So why were the death eaters there, at Privet Drive?"

Surprisingly, to Harry at least, Terra didn't flinch at Voldemort's name.

Terra answered these questions as though they were already rehearsed in a calm monotone voice, "I truly am Terra Elizabeth Galiseo. I am here on Dumbledore's orders; I didn't 'seem' to recognize you because I was supposed to act as if I didn't, again on Dumbledore's orders. I didn't inform you earlier because Dumbledore requested that I not. As for the death eaters they were after me, a muggle born. They would have gone after the other muggles around, probably to scare you a bit, or make you feel guilty as well. It's a possibility, I wouldn't know for sure. Just so you know Dumbledore trained me so that I could prepare you for the final battle. He could reach me in an easier fashion than other contacts." Terra smiled condescendingly at him and then murmured so quietly that he missed it, "Yes he knew that he was going to die, and he told Snape to murder him." She regained her composure then and stated very mother like, "Now, we've had an extensive day, let's get some sleep."

This was not spoken as a statement, but rather as a command, and Harry obliged after being assured that he could ask the rest of his questions in the morning.

HPOV

"I can't sleep" I said to myself. I was to busy contemplating what Terra said. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was a witch! I'm not sure I can trust her, but she did say she was on Dumbledore's orders. He didn't know, but still got a line of questions fired up that he would ask the next day.

TPOV

I woke up to being in a whole different room than I was used to. I panicked at first, and looked around. As soon as I saw Harry, the events of the past day were flying back to me like a bullet train.

I went down to the bar to get a cuppa, but decided to get another mug with tea for when Harry got up. When I arrived in the room, I saw that he had finally woken up, and handed over his tea. He gulped it down, and started panting due to the heat of the drink. I almost fell over laughing. "Next time, drink like a human," I said a big grin stretched over my face. We both started laughing after that. After we had reclaimed some of our sanity (if we had any in the first place), he started asking me more questions, this time in a slightly more controlled manner.

"How do I know I can trust you with my training, or even my life?"

"How do I know what you've said is true so far?"

"Is Dumbledore still alive? Is that how you're getting your orders?"

Again, I answered these questions with a rehearsed air, just to throw him off. "It is for you to decide whether to trust me, and, sadly, no, Dumbledore is dead, although, he did ask Snape to kill him."

_It's strange seeing him so confused and mixed-up,_ I thought as he pulled a horrendous face at the news. After all he went through with Snape I didn't blame him. Then he questioned harshly, "Why would Dumbledore want Snape to kill him?"

I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "Snape was cornered by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and was forced into make an unbreakable vow to prove his 'loyalty' to Voldemort, He promised her that he would help Draco in any way possible, and even carry out his task, whatever it might be, for him. When he found out what Draco's task was he immediately sought out Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore persisted that Snape should carry out the vow; no matter how hard it would be for him to do so. He thought that Snape's spying was more vital to the war effort than his life. Sadly, Dumbledore didn't have time to tell anyone about Snape's vow, with his journeys for the Horcruxes and all he was just too busy."

NPOV

When Harry heard this, his eyes welled up with tears, tears for the pain both men went through and that which he must now go through. He remembered as clearly as if it were three hours ago, when Snape went to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore had pleaded, "Severus, Severus please." According to Terra, he hadn't been begging for mercy, he was telling, no beseeching Snape to kill him. After thinking of all of this, Harry just let it loose, all of his pent up emotions were released as he cried silent tears, he didn't sob, only salty water flowed down his face.

Terra, poor Terra, had to just sit and watch his inner turmoil leak down his face from solemn eyes and drop slowly onto the hard wooden floors below. It nearly broke her heart, but she had to be strong. Tough times were up ahead, ever looming closer on the darkening horizon.

I just want to say, in the next chapter is Fluer and Bill's wedding. It is also when Harry gets reunited with Ron and Hermione. Thanks!

GW!


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7 is about Bill and Fluer's wedding, enjoy, and wow, six whole reviews, thank you so much!

NPOV

Harry was eagerly awaiting his seventeenth birthday; his training by Terra would commence that very day. Yet when he got the owl saying that Bill and Fluer's wedding was to take place the day before his birthday, his impatience doubled. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be there. He couldn't wait to see them all again.

A few days before the wedding and his birthday, Harry went to Diagon Ally, and searched for Ron and Hermione. He couldn't find them anywhere he looked. He still went into every bookstore twice just to double check. After not finding them, Terra and he went back to her house to prepare for the wedding.

The day of the wedding came, and the next day, training would begin. He had grown to trust Terra almost like he had Dumbledore, at least on most everything. He still couldn't accept Snape's role in the war.

The wedding was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would be staying in Gryffindor tower until school started. The wedding was going to be completed by French custom, for Fluer would have it no other way.

After the wedding, the trio and Ginny made the familiar walk up to Gryffindor tower. When they arrived there they met up with Terra who was waiting for them in the common room. Harry hadn't gotten a chance to tell the others about her before or during the wedding.

Ron looked startled at her appearance and asked, "Who're you?" Hermione didn't notice Terra until after Ron had spoken up, because she had her nose in a book as per usual these days, she was searching for horcruxes. Ginny just stood there a little shocked and envious of the Terra's looks. Trying not to laugh about how funny each of his friends' reactions were, Harry spoke up startling all three of them, "Hi, Terra." She grinned and replied, "Hey, Harry"

Harry went on to explain to his friends how they had met, starting from when she asked him to help around the house. Terra didn't mind, because of course she already knew that they wouldn't tell anyone. Hermione didn't waste a moment more in doubting that Snape was innocent, "That explains everything!" she had exclaimed when Harry was finished speaking, meanwhile the other two had the same doubts as Harry.

No matter their opinions about Snape, all of them, including Ginny, wanted the same training as Harry. Terra had reluctantly obliged. They worked out that on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, after homework, they would all go to the Room of Requirement under the invisibility cloak, and over weekends, Christmas, and Easter, they would go hunting for Horcruxes, if there were any leads found by Terra or the foursome.

The day before school started was the day of Harry and Ron's apparition test. They were both extremely nervous, but Terra had let them practice by showing them a spell that she had created that disabled the ministry from being able to detect their underage magic and unlicensed apparition. With the spell they were allowed to practice just outside of the gates on the grounds. By the day before the test, Harry was able to apparate forty six out of the forty nine times he tried.

Feeling confident, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for the test, to find the ministry wizard once again rambling on about the three D's. When his turn came, Harry was determined to get it right on the first try. When he turned around and opened his eyes, he was delighted and relieved to find himself across the room in one piece inside of the ring. When the inspector came by, and found nothing left behind, he gave Harry his license.

Harry waited for Ron just outside the hall, and was happy to see that his friend had made it this time. Together, they marched up to Gryffindor tower, being the only Gryffindor's to have taken this test, and showed off their licenses to Hermione and Ginny. The girls just went back to what they had been doing shaking their heads and muttering something about boys and egos.

The foursome was restless in the common room. They could hardly wait for the next day, the Monday on which the first official day of training landed, and the Monday that started a new school year. Harry got fed up with fidgeting and pacing so he made his way up to the dormitory. There he slept soundly in anticipation for the next day.

Terra on the other hand was busy prepping the room of requirement for the different forms it had to take all at once. It would have to hold a dueling stage, a gym, a pool, a track, and a library on the dark arts and spellwork. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to be able to see the trio, and now Ginny, test themselves on her training regime.

GW!


	8. The First Day of School

I figured out that I forgot about Head boy and girl. Hermione is head girl; just pretend I already told you that. Head boy's position isn't yet known, but will be in this chapter. Just for the record, Terra isn't a Mary-Sue. I Google searched for a Mary Sue test, and it rated her as an anti-sue, with 10 points out of 100. This was at,  Ha Mr. I've-got-a-jar-of-dirt! I showed you.

GW

NPOV

At breakfast Harry was exhausted. He was had been up all night pondering on the many differences taking place in Hogwarts this year. He had also been up all last night thinking about how the first day of his seventh year would unfold. He andWhen they entered Ron and him quickly found four seats, one two for themselves and two for each of the girls, and started eating from the lovely buffet set before them.

After a few minutesannouncements had been made by Headmaster McGonagall, as the heads of houses were started handing out schedules, . Ron leaned over and whispered confusedly, "D'ya know where the girls are?" Harry looked around, and sure enough, he Ron was right; there was no girl Gryffendors anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly a parade of girls, including Hermione and Ginny, came rushingburst into the Great Hall. None of them looked like themselves. Most of them had bed head, and they all looked angry. Hermione, followed by an angry Ginny, came over with an explanation, "Someone turned off all of the alarms on for the alarm clocks in the girls' dormitories.

The boys were surprised and wondered who would have done that. They were all jolted from their thought as schedules were being compared by some underclassmen.

When Professor McGonagall gave them their new schedules, they started discussing who their new teachers were, and what they would be like.

Professor Slughorn had left because Dumbledore died and he is was too much of a coward to stay, and that had left three open positions in the Hogwarts staff.

Their new potions professor, professor Professor Epans was had been absent during the feast last night, as well as breakfast. Also, the role ofteacher for the transfiguration professor position will bewould continue to be McGonagall's until a replacement is was found. Last but not least, the defense against the dark arts teacher is was professor Professor Lupin once more once more. This was cause for the foursome to rejoice, they all thought of Remus as an adopted uncle. The group was also delighted and surprised that the council of governors decided to let him teach at the school again, as well asand at the fact that he had decided to.

The classes for Harry, Ron, and Hermione had, had werebeen listed as followslike so:

Monday

9 o'clock Free period

10 o'clock Free period

11 o'clock Lunch

12 o'clock Potions

1 o'clock Potions

2 o'clock Free period (for Hermione Arithmancy)

Ginny, meanwhile, was with professor McGonagall. She was deciding what courses would be good for herto take for her sixth year, as they would be her eventual NEWT classes. When she was donefinished, she came running sprinting over and said, "I don't have anything any classes until lunch!" Ron was the one who repliedfirst to reply in a slightly confused tone, "Same with us."

After pondering their eerily similar schedules,pondering their eerily similar schedules, Hermione suggested that they meet up with Terra to see if for Monday's they can could have lessons in the morning, so that way they would have more time for homework at night. This idea was openly accepted by the group as a whole.

They all met went up in to the room of requirement, after breakfast. and There they found Terra was who was all a bit flustered, frustrated, and seemed to be furious at something or other. "Hi there, I wasn't expecting you this early, why are you here?" she snapped, as they came into view.

Ron took a proverbial tentative step forward and sayingcautiously explained, "We all had all our periods before lunch open free and just thought that we would have more time for homework if we held training before classes."

The reply was quick and to the point, "I'm not quite ready, and I still have a few more adjustments to do to the room, so why don't we just start that Monday's early next week, ok? By tonight I should be ready for you, though."

The group left in a hurry to get away from the irrational girl. and They arrived back at their common room and started to got readyget prepared for their afternoon afternoon double potions class.

The potions dungeon was as dark and dank as ever. The trio made their way down to their least favourite teacher's old class room after they bade farewell to Ginny. Curious as to what their new teacher would be like, they ambled together down the stone steps to his classroom.

Upon entering his classroom, the trio was startled to see the classroom much as it was when Snape was there. There were instructions on the board, nothing interesting going on, and Slytherins acting like they ran the place. Yep, exactly like Snape had it. Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances. "Oh stop acting stupid, Snape couldn't teach here, the ministry wouldn't allow it." Hermione hissed at them after seeing what they were doing.

From behind, a cold, greasy voice snapped out "Mr. Potter, just because some of you are celebrities, doesn't mean that they can go around having conversations whenever they please during class! Twenty points from Gryffindor."

While the man standing before them was obviously not Snape, his posture, voice, and attitude was exactly like the dreaded teacher. A cough was heard from Ron that sounded vaguely like either "Snape," or "Snake."

To make a long torture session, a.k.a. double potions, short, it was ten times worse then when Snape was professor.

When class ended, the trio were in a rush to get out of the room, and on to training with Terra. They slowed down around the entrance hall, when they remembered what a foul mood Terra was in that morning, and suddenly began walking as slow as possible, and travelling in s-curves.

As they reached the room of requirement, they saw that Ginny was waiting outside for them. They went in together to begin their training, hoping that their teacher was in a better mood.

Yes I finally retyped this! It took so long to update because right after I had finished the chapter, my computer's memory was wiped. I take forever when I have to retype something.


	9. The Training

I am sooooooooo sorry I had WAY too many projects, and I had barley barely any time to write!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NPOV

The quartet foursome entered the room of requirements, only to find the room to be stuffed with cauldrons as well as other potions supplies. This was not the way Harry had fashioned the room to look for their training in his mind. His imaginings pictured the room to look more so like the way it looked for the D.A. meetings, not like the potions classroom.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Came a familiar voice, and Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked over to its source. What they saw was surprising. They saw a the normally sane girl, now ragged, wild, and restless, with teary bloodshot eyes. Terra was standing in front of the door to the other room, where the rest of the necessities for the training lay just beyond.

Hermione, meanwhile, was over examining the potions ingredients, and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no, not totessnerdofcawr oil! That's why you're acting, and looking so strange. Side effects usually include irritability, aggression, and bloodshot eyes if you have prolonged contact with it., totessnerdofcawr Totessnerdofcawr oil is also the main ingredient in the final…." she suddenly paled, then gulped. "In the final potion to complete the transformation to an animagus. Is that what we're going to do in here first, turn into animagi?"

"NO!" snapped Terra irritably, "We're working on something else, maybe we can do that, but only if we have time. Right now, I expect these by tomorrow, . Hermione and Ginny, I need you to collect these ingredients for the potion I'm brewing. Boys, make the defense against the dark arts room's storage cupboard nice and padded. Now go."

Terrified and shocked, the students scampered away from their teacher. As they were running to Gryffindor Tower Hermione sent out a word of reassurance, "Don't worry, the irritability should only last about twenty-four hours."

Hermione POV

We all returned to the Tower to complete our tasks. Harry and Ron left in the invisibility cloak to ask Professor Lupin if they could pad his cupboard, and left Ginny and I to ponder how to complete our task. As they left, I extracted the list from my pack. As I went down the list, I realized that not all of this would be found in the student's potions cupboard, and that some mightn't even be in Professor Epans personal stash. When I told Ginny this and fact her eyes widened and she paled a bitso did her smile. "Well then we'll just have to revert to unconventional methods to complete our task," came her reply.

Suit of Armor POV

_I think I like the spot by the defense against the dark arts room better. Yeah, I'm moving back over there._

Lupin Remus POV

I was just about to go to bed, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find that no one was there. Suddenly, Harry and Ron appeared. From under the invisibility cloak, I presumed. They looked around urgently. Before they could say a word, I quickly ushered them inside my room, so no other teachers or Filch would catch them.

"What's this all about?" I questioned quizzicallycuriously. The answer, though I doubt it was true, came from none other than Ron, "We need to pad you cupboards." I was slightly dumbfounded. Pad your cupboards? What kind of a lame excuse was that? Obviously, Ron realized this; I saw the tips of his ears turn red. Then Harry stepped up to bat. "What Ron means is we need to make your cupboards soft enough so that when you land on them from a few feet in the air, you won't get hurt." I nearly burst out laughing at their strange mission. Why would they come all the way down here just to tell me that?

"You're joking, right?" Was all I could manage before I lost control, and just couldn't stop myself from laughing. When they shook their heads, I said mumbled something about how that they could do what ever they wanted to do, only because I was curious as to what they were really doing. They weren't joking, though. The next thing I knew was that I had padded cupboards. It was slightly disturbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry again for how long it took!

GW


	10. The Tasks

When I got my report card the day before winter break, my parents weren't so happy with my grades, because of this, I was limited to only one hour per day on the computer. I was also on the third chapter of an 86 chapter ff, and I was mostly reading that, and doing my homework. Now I'm done with the ff, or at least until she updates next, and finished with homework, so now, I can write this. Sorry it took so long again! Not only that, but my beta reader took a while (18 days) to get back to me. I don't blame her though!

GW

NPOV

Harry and Ron had just left Professor Lupin's room at a quiet but quick pace on their way to the Gryffindor common room, when they were suddenly hit by a suit of armor that was running quite rapidly. The armor had unintentionally, and quite unfortunately, knocked off their invisibility cloak, right in front of Filch himself. It seemed to be that luck was not on their side that night.

Thankfully though, with some fast thinking, Ron hurriedly snatched the cloak off the floor, and covered himself and Harry up again. Counting their lucky stars that they had been in the shadows, all Filch had been able to see was their flickering forms. Still, Filch was furious and he snarled into the gloomy corridor, "Whoever you are, take that off right now. There'll be a detention, you mark my words you brats!"

Harry and Ron however, couldn't hear a word he had said, as they were already running as fast, and as silently, as they possibly could up to the common room on the seventh floor.

Suit of Armor POV

_Oh no! A human saw me! I hope he doesn't tell anyone that Suits of Armor are alive. We'll be in those things called "zoos" in no time. I've just betrayed my fellow Suits of Armors!_

NPOV

Harry and Ron finally got up to the tower after an almost run in with Mrs. Norris on the way, and after telling the girls about their harrowing tale they passed off the cloak. As they handed the cloak to the two nervous girls, Hermione and Ginny shared a look and gulped at the mood Filch would be in if he caught them.

They quickly slipped it on, seeing as no one was in the common room with them at the time, and started their mission. After they had sneaked down to the potions room unseen, and over to the student's cupboard, Hermione took out everything they needed and carefully handed it to Ginny. In the process of doing this, Hermione stated in a murmur, "Well this guarantees that we aren't becoming animagi, we don't have nearly the right ingredients. I do wonder what Terra is up to though. I have never heard of a potion using some of these together. In fact, I would go so far as to say this mixture would become a deadly poisonous paste together."

After raiding the cabinet for almost all of the ingredients Terra had requested, they moved on to gather the last ones in from Professor Epans's private stores. After they had gotten everything they needed, they carefully made their way back to the Common room balancing all of the ingredients. Once there, they ripped off the cloak, and spread out their newly obtained prizes. The only thing missing from the concoction that Terra was planning was a certain copper alloy. Other than that they were sure that as soon as she was in the right state of mind, Terra wouldn't mind that such a small ingredient had gone missing. They finished examining the stuff and packed everything up. Then the boys went up the tower steps one way and the girls the other as they tried to get prepared for the upcoming day, seeing as it was four thirty in the morning already.

GW

Sorry that it's so short, it's just that next chapter will be very eventful, and possibly the most unexpected, with many parts that most of you people can't even think of. By the way, my History teacher has given a test back, so as of midnight tonight, I have unrestricted access to the computer! Meaning faster updates (I hope)!


	11. The Plan: Part 1 The beginning

Like I said before, faster updates! This is a really exciting chapter, and I hope you'll like it, because I enjoyed writing it. It has an unexpected plot line, and I doubt that any of you thought about this possibility. Oh well, enjoy!

GW

NPOV

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today the former three's schedules today contained charms right after breakfast, followed by two free periods, lunch, and then Transfiguration. Ginny's differed, of course. S, because she was in a different year.

All None of them couldn't wait for that evening, though. That was, hopefully, when Terra would reveal her plans about the potion. For all four, the day went by at snail speeds, and it was extremely hard to pay attention in their classes.

Finally, the time came. It was the time they had all been waiting for all day. It was the time of the meeting with Terra.

They all made their way to the Room of Requirement right after dinner, and presented Terra with the potion ingredients they had gathered and the information that Lupin's closet was all padded up. She thanked them, and then started right into an apology. "I'm sorry about how I treated you all yesterday. That's not important now, though." She added, "In about an hour, come back, and I'll have the potion ready. That's also when I tell you what we have to do."

"Wait," Hermione's voice said coming from the back of the group as they made their way out the door, "We didn't get all of the ingredients. There is still the copper alloy." Terra sat there, laughing to herself, and said, "That was just the list of everything all the things I needed, everything in the potion. I had already gotten some of the things,. tThe copper alloy included. In fact, I'll probably have a surplus of some items. Now come back in an hour, and d. Do some homework in the meantime; I'm sure you have a lot from today."

_**One Hour Later…………………………………………………………………………...**_

The foursome was were making their way back to the Room of Requirement, while pondering, as they were had been since the night before, what Terra's plan was. By now they were fully put out by the incessant wondering, and were growing very impatient with their friend. After walking in front of the empty stretch of wall three times and making the door appear, they entered the room, and saw Terra waiting for them. She said, "Ok, so this is the plan………"

GW

I'm sorry, but this chapter was getting too long with the plan included, so I broke it down into chunks.


End file.
